


Character List

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I figured a character list would be helpful to keep all of my original characters in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character List

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated with more characters as said characters appear.

** Earthside **

**Zeke Parker** \- Half-incubus, sex worker. After running away from home as a preteen, he winds up working at a brothel run by one of his friends (Sasha). Sweet and always in the mood for some kind of fun, Zeke enjoys his job and wouldn't dream of quitting. He and Tavares are mates, but mating for their species isn't the start of endless monogamy (not that there's a problem with that). Zeke is my go-to main character so most of what I write has to do with him.

 **Tavares** \- Incubus. A former soldier and a child of nobility, Tavares was born and raised in the South Anatean coastal city of Marran. After his service finished, Tavares decided that he wanted a change of scenery and when he received a summoning from a wizard in training Earthside, he went along with it. Tavares has been Earthside for the past thirty years. When he met Zeke it was basically love at first sight but Tavares is also in a poly relationship with Aries and Aries' assistant Mickey.

 **Aries Litarian** \- A wizard who specializes in potions and wards. Wizards mature and age slower than non-magical humans in this universe so while he's actually in his late forties, he doesn't look it. He runs a shop in the same neighborhood as the brothel that Zeke works and he spends most of his time either in his lab coming up with new potions or warding homes and businesses that couldn't afford his work otherwise. He's been with Tavares for most of his adult life so far and is the most secure as far as their relationship/position goes.

 **Mícheál** **"Mickey" Lehane** \- Mickey is a wizard in his own right (with a specialty of necromantic animation). He's learning the art of summoning from Aries and he's got his own band of loyal customers that come to the shop just for his work. He's in his late twenties and the fact that he's younger than both of his lovers shows in his reactions to things. He's incredibly insecure of his relationship with Tavares and needles Zeke constantly.

 **Sasha Hadley** \- Former sex worker, current brothel madam. Sasha is ruthless when it comes to taking care of the people she's responsible for. She's been with Zeke since he was eleven and she opened the brothel in part because of him. Aside from sleeping with Zeke, Sasha doesn't seem to have romantic or sexual relationships. She keeps her personal life very private.

 **Aizen** \- A diplomat with ties to magical arms dealers. After Acodiel breaks Zeke's heart, Aizen enters into a relationship with him. Cruel and sadistic, Aizen treats Zeke like a pet and limits contact with his friends over the course of a year and a half. He is responsible for most of Zeke's mental health issues as well as his scars, but because Zeke did consent (and because Aizen has diplomatic immunity to boot), charges weren't filed. The brothel wards are keyed against him so he can't get in to harass Zeke.

 **Idris** \- a djinn. He's known Aizen for years and he has a thing for breaking incubi down to tears and sobbing. He's just as bad as Aizen is, but there's no diplomatic immunity to protect him.

 **Malachi** \- First seen in _Paved With Good Intentions_ , Malachi is a kelpie who runs a kink club in D.C. and has a bone to pick with people who abuse their subs. In later stories, he becomes one of Zeke's closest friends.

** HL **

**_Divinity_ **

**Tirenni** \- The Anatean trickster god. Most of her followers are children or adult tricksters. As a shapeshifter, she can become whatever her worshipers need of her.

 **Argot** \- The Anatean god of desire (of all kinds, not just sexual). Argot is Tirenni's guardian and he's the one always fixing her messes.

 **Shol** \- The Anatean god of death. He lives apart from the rest of his siblings and his interaction with the rest of the Anatean pantheon is limited to a few important holy days. Cold and cruel to a point, Shol only wants what's best for his siblings, but is terrible at showing it.

 **Dorna** \- Mentioned in _Homecoming_. Dorna is the goddess of homes and family. Is a somewhat begrudging mother figure to Tirenni.

**_Nobility_ **

**Acodiel** \- The current incubus king. After the suspicious death of his father, Acodiel comes to the throne after several centuries of being an absentee heir. Is ruthless and kind of a jerk at times. Breaks Zeke's heart early on in the series.

 **Seid** \- Acodiel's consort and the voice of reason in that relationship. He was the commander of the army and currently runs the palace's intelligence agency.

 **Tama** \- Tavares' mother. Marran is under her control and she's responsible for the high rate of trade between HL and Earth. Tama has four spouses and a dozen children between them.

 **Haven** \- Tama's first spouse and the spouse that rages the most about Tama's close bond with Aya. Their marriage was one of duty and politics.

 **Aya** \- Tama's third spouse and the seventh child of an East Anatean noble family. He is the birth parent of Tavares, Ko, Brinna, and Quin and is also Tama's mate. Wan and sickly, Aya is fading fast due to suspicious circumstances.

 **Ko** \- Tavares' youngest sibling and their gender remains ambiguous. Clever and curious, Ko is the sibling that wants to know everything about the life Tavares leads Earthside. As the only one of Tama and Aya's children left in Marran fulltime, Ko is the first to suspect that someone might be trying to take their birth parent out of the picture.

 **Quin and Brinna** \- Twins and the next youngest of Tavares' siblings. Quin is a shy seer while Brinna is his interpreter and general shield against the world.

 **Nida** \- A high-ranking member of the East Anatean aristocracy, Nida is one of the few non-incubi members of the nobility. Nida has a dark history and a muddled parentage that gives him enough telepathy to feel out the extra presence in Dai's mind when her sibling bond activates.

 **Dai** \- Zeke's older sister. After reaching her majority at nineteen, Dai moved to Anatea in order to rebuild her family name. She's a telepath and that's part of why Nida has her working so closely with him.

**_Servants_ **

**Char** \- one of the servants at the main estate on Tama's grounds in Marran. Runs hot and cold towards Pru.

 **Pru** \- One of the youngest servants at the estate. Pru is basically the baby of the house and being the son of the estate cook makes everyone look out for him a little more than they would normally.

 **Ebi** \- The demon in charge of wrangling the younger servants, Ebi enjoys teasing Char about his fumbling relationship with Pru. He's older than he looks and while most of the servants think that he's their age, he's several decades old.


End file.
